


Pour un brin de lavande

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: [Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #16 "Si joli"]
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pour un brin de lavande

**Author's Note:**

> Milles merci à PhasteBest de m'avoir laisser jouer avec l'idée qu'elle avait lancé sur le Discord Good Omens!

Aujourd'hui c'est l'automne...

Ce n'est pas une saison pour les fleurs. Belzébuth le sait bien, et celles qu'iel recueille au creux de ses mains sont déjà fanées.

Elles auraient pu être jolies, autrefois. Mais iel les détestait. Elles lui faisaient mal, naissant au cœur de son estomac, prenant racines dans sa chair, fleurissant dans son œsophage et sortant en gerbe ensanglantée de sa bouche. Et même pas fichue d'être fraiches et douces, elles étaient sèches et l'odeur du sang couvrait tout le reste.

Le Seigneur des Mouches jeta les brins desséchés dans une corbeille à papier, puis y mis le feu. Les humains appelaient cela "Hanahaki". Stupide idée.

Cracher des fleurs jusqu'à en mourir si l'être aimé ne vous rendaient pas vos sentiments.

  
Stupide. Stupidement romantique.

  
💜

En été, elles embaumaient toute la pièce.

Dagon lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi une odeur de lavande persistait dans son bureau.

C'est cet été qu'ils s'étaient le plus souvent vu, et la quantité de fleurs avait augmenté en conséquence. Cela faisait mal, mais iel pouvait le supporter, s'iel pouvait juste le voir, même pour une simple réunion.

"Tu sais bien que c'est parce que j'étais en réunion avec l'autre emplumé, et qu'il empeste la lavande.  
-Encore des choses à régler après l'Apo... euh...  
-L'échec de l'Apocalypse, oui."

Son regard avait chassé Dagon du bureau promptement. Iel n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Iel avait juste envie de prévoir leur prochain rendez-vous. Même s'il y avait de plus en plus de fleurs, c'était doux, cela sentait bon, et le sentiment qui grandissait en même temps que les brins de lavandes restaient dans sa gorge et remplissait chaleureusement son esprit.

💜

Aujourd'hui c'est l'automne...

Gabriel a cessé tout contact. Il n'a pas répondu à ses derniers appels, il n'est plus revenu vers iel depuis leur dernier rendez-vous.

Pourtant, rien n'avait changé entre eux pendant ces quelques semaines d'Août et de Septembre. Ils parlaient travail, se désespérant parfois de leurs subordonnés (tous des idiots) et de leurs supérieurs (pas assez de nouvelle pour le Ciel, trop de nouvelles pour l'Enfer).

Oui, ils étaient devenus familiers. Mais rien ne s'était passé qui justifierais... ce silence radio. Et la sensation d'être gentiment remplie de doux sentiments et de douces fleurs devint intolérable.

  
Avait-il entraperçu ses sentiments romantiques et décidé de fuir? Il aurait eu raison, dans ce cas.

  
💜

L'hiver serait rude, iel le savait déjà. Iel craignait l'arrivée du froid.

  
Les plants de lavande sècheront et deviendront de véritables poignards tranchant. A mesure ou l'automne avançait, cela deviendrait de pire en pire.

Y survivre ne semblait pas possible. Son corps physique, c'est certain, ne le supporterait pas, mais en dessous, iel sentait déjà son âme couverte de plaies purulentes (un souvenir de la chute) s'affaiblir à petit feu.

Le froid n'aura pas bien difficile à éteindre le feu de l'enfer qui maintenait son âme.

💜

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'automne...

Son antique téléphone à clapet vibre sur la table.

"Que Satan me donne la force... Allo?  
-Allo? Bee?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, espèce de pigeon...  
-Je ne peux plus me taire...  
-... et tu sais comment on appelle les pigeons? Les rats volants!  
-Bee...  
-Quoi?"

La respiration de Gabriel était courte, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

  
"Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Depuis quand est-ce qu'un Archange attrape un rhume?"

Une toux lui répondit, comme s'il s'était étranglé avec quelque chose.

"Cela fane, je ne comprends pas...  
-... Quoi? Attends, je viens, ou es-tu?"

Sa panique imbécile lui fit oublier sa propre souffrance, et Belzébuth toussa également.

"Bee...  
-Je serais bientôt là!"

💜

Qu'il est loin le printemps...

Peut-être un printemps lumineux. Iel n'aperçoit pas de printemps autrement qu'avec Gabriel. Sans fleurs autres que celles qui ont poussées dans la terre, aussi.

Iel lui en offrirait tous les jours, s'il le voulait. Iel en ferait son amant, mais aussi son ami.

Si seulement venait le printemps.

💜

Aujourd'hui c'est l'automne...

Sont fanés les lys blancs.

Ils sont tachés de rouge, répandu sur le sol de l'appartement de Gabriel. Appartement dont il n'a que le nom: il est vide, c'est juste un endroit ou se réfugier lorsqu'il doit se rendre sur Terre.

Belzébuth est apparu il y a quelques instant. Oh, il ne voulait pas qu'iel le voit comme ça.

"J'ai suivit la trace de ton énergie. C'est chez toi? C'est... euh...  
-Je sais, ça manque de caractère."

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître tout les pétales avant son arrivée.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te téléphoner. Attends, je vais nettoyer un peu."

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de sentir de petits doigts se poser au coin de ses lèvres.

"Tu as du sang et des pétales sur la joue.  
-Ah, oui! Tout à fait normal. Les anges crachent des fleurs, tu ne savais pas?  
-Je le savais. Comme les démons.  
-Comme les... comment?"

Un rire secoua le prince, rire qui se mua en toux sèche. Un brin de lavande apparu entre ses lèvres.

"Les anges, comme les démons et les humains, peuvent souffrir d'Hanahaki. Alors, pitié, dis-moi juste qui... Que j'aille le trainer à tes pieds pour qu'il puisse te rendre ton amour et cesser de te faire souffrir."

Sans un mot, Gabriel récolta les pétales autour de lui.

"Les lys... la pureté. Qui peut être d'une telle pureté? Michaël, peut-être?  
-Michaël est plein de colère.  
-Alors, réponds-moi!"

Iel avait crié, s'en suivit une nouvelle toux, et une branche de lavande étonnement fraîche.

"Tes mots et tes actes sont cohérents, n'est-ce pas? Dans le langage des fleurs, la lavande signifie 'répondez-moi' lorsque l'on confie son inclination..."

Le Seigneur fronça des sourcils. "Tu ne réponds pas...  
-Ce sont mes sentiments qui sont pur. La personne que j'aime ne l'est certainement pas."

Il rougissait. Un instant... et si...

"Il n'y a aucun langage débile chez moi. Je crache des lavandes parce que celui que j'aime... ses yeux..."

Maintenant, à son tour de rougir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Leurs lèvres avaient un gout de sang, mais un poids sembla disparaître de leurs estomacs.

💜

Iel lui offrait souvent des bouquets de fleurs, ensuite. Ils prirent tout leur temps pour devenir amis, et pour devenir amants.

  
Mais jamais, jamais dans ses bouquets, iel n'y mis de lavandes ou de lys blancs.

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis que le thème était sortit sur le discord j'avais "Elle était si jolie" d'Alain Barrière en tête. Et comme avec PhasteBest on avait parlé d'Hanahaki, qu'elle avait dit que Bee trouverait ça stupidement romantique, paf, ça fait des chocapics!


End file.
